Collide
by Siren Of Darkness
Summary: A true story, about how two worlds, somehow become one and the drama that follows.
1. Default Chapter

Ch1.

Bura slightly opened her eyes, and glanced around the unfamiliar room. A black light shone around and lit the room in some mysterious kind of way. Beside her laid the flower, that not to much earlier, her secret lover had placed in her hair. The flower shone brightly in the black light and was the first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes. She sleepily tried to make some sens,e of her surrounding and in the background she heard a familiar voice asking her some kind of question. Her mind still swimming and trying to comprehend his words, she quickly said yes to a question, that made no sense. It wasn't until, she felt a weight in her bed, that she quickly realized what she had said yes, to him sleeping with him tonight.

She was WIDE awake, as she tried to think of how he ended up in her bed.

"Ah, shit, ah shit. What did he ask me?" Bura raked her brain, but unfortunately it was to late. He was in the bed, and it would cause every ounce of her will power to tell him to get out. But then again she didn't want him to get out. "Just calm down." She thought to herself. " Just go to sleep, he'll be gone by the time you wake up." She laid there on her side, not moving an inch. She hoped that somehow, her motionless state would cause her to sleep. But it didn't instead, it helped her stay awake. Bura must have tried 30 different positions, but neither of them were working.

Some how in the midst of changing into her 31st position of the night, she noticed that her secret lover was shaking. She blinked and watched as he laid there vibrating. Gently she placed her hand on his back and felt him jerk harder. "Are you cold?" she whispered silently to him. But he didn't respond. "Would you like me to turn the air off?" she waited for him to reply and softly she heard a "Yes" come from his lips. Slowly she rolled over, and got out the bed. The cold tile floor, sent chills up and down her spine, as she managed to walk around the bed and over to the air conditioner , that was attached to the wall. She turned a knob and waited for the air to stop blowing. On the way, back to the bed, she stopped and turned the bright black light off in the room. Luckily for her, the bedroom door was cracked and light from the black light in the other room, shone enough light for her to make it back to the bed. Softly she slipped into the bed, and laid on her side. The vibrations in the bed, from her lover, had stopped and she hoped that somehow she was able to sleep.

But her body thought otherwise, however. The thought of him lying in bed with her, was overwhelming, and more than anything she wished that she could make love to him. Her insides were screaming at her. She was having a battle with her mind and her lower region. "God, I want him!" was all that repeated in her mind. " Self-control Bura, He wants a virgin, if you have sex with him now, you blow your chance of ever marrying him. But God, he's right here, he's RIGHT HERE!" Just as she had somehow calmed her sexual urges down, she felt him roll over towards her. She didn't moved, her back was still towards him and she hoped that he wouldn't figure out her was awake. Shockingly she felt him reach over and touch her side, she jerked at his touch, and her lover quickly realized she was awake.

"Are you awake?" he whispered to her. "Yes." She rolled over to him and looked him in the face. His big black eyes shined brightly and he wore a slight smile on his face. "Is Jenny, back yet?" Bura asked softly. " I called her, and she said she was ok. She doesn't know when she is coming back, though." Bura nodded softly. Her friend, Jenny, had taken her and her 2 guys friends on a trip to Key West. Apparently, she use to live here, and she had no plans of coming home soon. Jenny's best friend was nice enough, however, to let her use her house, while they stayed in the keys.

"Bura?" She was knocked out of her thoughts, and her attention was brought back to him. "Yes, Goten." She looked him in the face, and noticed he was having a little trouble the next few words.

"I'm getting horny. I mean, I'm laying in bed with a beautiful woman, and that just turns me on."

"What!" Bura's mind screamed. She never thought she would her him say that. She looked him in the eyes and said beautifully. " You will be ok!" Both of them rolled over on their back and sighed loudly. Both of them thinking the same thing, and wanting the same thing. Out of the corner of Bura's eye, she noticed the Goten had erection. " Oh god, I have to get out of the bed, or else I will jump him." Quickly she sat up in bed. " I'm thirsty." Before, Goten could say another word, she was out of the bed and heading to the kitchen.

Bura jumped up on the counter, and tried hard to calm herself down. Quietly, she walked over to the fridge and grabbed the nearest bottle of water. She walked as slowly as possible back to the bed room and once she was in, she stood and drank for a while. He laid on his side in the bed and watched her. Once she was done, she sat on the edge of the bed. " Wanna snuggle?" He suggest sweetly to her. She looked at him and noticed the sweet smile the graced his face. " Sure." She laid down and let him wrap his arms around, she small frame. They seemed to melt together, as each of their bodies conformed to the other. "Bura" he whispered. She just nodded in response. " I have an erection, I hope that doesn't bother you." Worry, was evident in his voice. And she assured him that that was no problem. She tried to keep a straight face, as suddenly she felt his hard penis pressed up against her butt. " Oh dear Jesus, help me." She prayed silently to herself. His arms tightened around her, and he felt him pull her closer up against him. Her sexual urges were getting stronger by the moment, and with every pull of her body against his wasn't helping.

All of a sudden, Goten sat up and before she knew it, he moved on top of her. Little by little, he began to apply more and more of his weight on top of her. She adjusted accordingly to his weight and wasn't at all shocked by his movements, even though this was the first time he had ever done this to her.

" Does this bother you?" he whispered to her.  
"No." he smiled and laid his head on her chest. Her heart beats were fast, and her breathe staggered. After a moment of listening to her heart, he lifted his head and began to kiss her chest. His hands ran down the side of her body, while he created a strail of kisses up from her colar bone up to her lips. Their tongues danced together, in away that was somewhat foreign to her. She moaned as his fingers grew circles on her nipples, through her thin shirt.

Desire began to build within him and he pressed his hips hard against hers. Suddenly he stopped and separated his lips from hers.

" I can't do this!" He rolled off of her and a guilty feeling washed over Bura's body.

She rolled over on her side, and didn't say a word. " Your like my sister, you don't do this kind of stuff to your sister." Her heart sank at his words.

" He thinks of me like his sister." She fought the urge to cry, and just decided to bare it. He sat up and got out of bed. Before leaving the room, she heard him say. " I am sorry, Bura, I didn't mean to do this to you."

" How did we get here, Goten. We are so close, but then again, so far away." She let one tear escape her eyes. " How….how did 2 separate worlds become one."

AN: Thats the end ch1. From ch2 till whenever, tells about how they were before the they met, how they met, and life afterward. If I didn't mention this before it is a true story. How do I know this…..Because I live this very story every day. Everything that happens, happened to me. I just used DBZ characters to represent me and other ppl. So enjoy!

Dsiclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters, so don't sue me…


	2. Her Beginnings

Her Beginnings…..

Flash!

She felt as if another piece of herself was being sucked into the camera. Another picture and another dream, her body would probably become part of some man's wet dream tonight. Quickly she wiped a tear from her eye and she prepared herself for another picture. Pressing the timer button on the camera, she quickly ran and jumped on the bed. Positioning herself in a sexy pose and putting on her best sultry smirk, she prepared for the last picture of the night, to freeze herself in time. "What am I doing this for?" That was a question that had echoed in her mind, from the first moment she had started doing this. Slowly she let her mind slip, and closed her eyes to get a better sense of him. The man that had hurt her so badly that she started this whole mess. She did this for revenge. He promised her love forever. And where was he now? She couldn't even begin to tell herself. Probably somewhere promising someone else that love, he promised her. She was going to marry him. That was the plan…after high school, she would run off and marry him. Well, now she was a senior in high school, and he had left her in her Junior year. Man. That year was awful, so many times she would lie awake and want to die. Her mask of happiness was starting crack and she barely had any smiles left for family and friends. Hesitantly she opened her eyes and looked over to the picture that was on the nightstand. It was a picture of her and her friend Marin. Marin had been there for her when, she was in need. Matter of fact, Marin was the one who convinced her that taking nude pictures of herself and sending them to men all around the world was the way to go. I mean, what girl didn't want to men from other countries telling them, how gorgeous you are and how much they wanted to take you. Not to mention, they were gazing apon a rare prize. A virgin body, who had never been touched, by any man. It was enough to drive a horny man crazy. It was fun at first. But then it just started becoming sick. Yeah, that a good word. That's she how she felt every night. Every night, she let that camera take more of herself. Now, what was left of her. Practically, nothing. She had taken from a girl, who had so many men, she couldn't even count on her fingers, not to mention name.

Sighing, she picked up her clothes off the floor and dressed herself. No more….she had had enough. No more heartache, no more pain, no more lies, and cheating. She was going to give up the life, she had so faithfully lived. There had to be something better, there had to be someone, who would love her for her and not her body. This is the last time, she will ever do this again.


	3. His Beginnings

His Beginnings…

Its Over!

Breathlessly he looked down into the face of the girl, whom he had just taken the virginity of. Great! He had done it again, he had just lost the friendship of another friend. By tomorrow, his great friendship with this girl, will be done and she won't have anything to do with him anymore. Mentally he cursed himself, why did he always do this? Why! All because of his weakness, he would have another soul tie with another girl. He already had so many he couldn't even count. He rolled off the body of the sleeping girl and stared at the beautiful figure that laid beside him. His heart ached at the fact that, by this time tomorrow, she won't want anything to do with him. He stared up at the ceiling hoping that somehow this would end up being nothing but a horrible dream. He moved his arm and felt the hard cold reality of what laid beside him. Sighing, he rolled over and nudged the female beside him. She stirred a little and opened her eyes slowly, only to be greeted with the regretful eyes of her friend. She knew instantly what he was thinking. "I'm sorry" He whispered into the ear of the girl beside him. Tears began to swell in her eyes, and she quickly jumped out of bed. Harsh words filled the air and once again he became the blame of another woman's heartache. The door slammed shut and he was left with nothing, but himself and his blunt. Quickly he grabbed a lighter and lit the last blunt he had that night.

"Damn it! Why is it so hard for me to live pure? Why must I always screw up!" He hurled his lighter across the room and listened for the crash it would make as it would go smashing into a nearby object. He lifted up his head, and shut his eyes tight, as he tried not to let the tears flow. He hated himself, with every once of his being. It seemed like forever, when he first tried to give up sex, drugs, and alcohol. And where was he now, sitting in his empty house, smoking a blunt and watching the car of an angry female, go speeding out of his drive way. He looked down, and prayed that somewhere, there existed a person, who would love him for him, who would never leave him, and be his true soul mate.

**_Two worlds will collide and become one. The sacrifice will betremendous, the heartache painful, and reward GREAT! This is their story, my story!_**


	4. The First Encounter

The First Encounter….

Bura woke up to the up-beat ring tone that came from her cell phone. She groaned and squinted her eyes as she tried to look at the time on her digital clock. It was 11:50 am. She is NEVER awake at 11:50 am. "What psychopath, would call me this time of day?" sleepily she reached over to her night stand and grabbed her cell phone and took a glance at the caller ID. Marin was calling.

"Hella!"

"Hey, B-Chan, whatcha doing?"

"hmmmmm….well let me see, I was doing something that people call SLEEPING." She rolled her eyes as her friend tried to tell her, her excuse as to why she was calling this early. ( A.N: I know that 11:50 am is not early, but for ppl like me, it is. And you don't call ppl like me at 11:50 am, cause we will hate you, especially on the weekends.)

" I was just wondering if you were willing to go out to eat with me! There is this restaurant that has just opened up, and I want to try it out."

"Yeah, fine, I'll be ready by 1:00." After hanging up the phone, she quickly jumped out of bed and went to get dressed. 1:00 came around quicklier than possible, and a loud Horn, from a Volkswagon Beetle, could be heard coming down the strip. Her neighbors hated when Marin came to get Bura, she always made such a fuss, and everytime she came home, Bura would her it from her parents. She raced out to meet her friend and jumped in her car. Her mind was reeling from thoughts about the night before, and she wondered if her life would get any better. Marin didn't notice her friends quietness, she was more or less, concerned with the group Night Wish ( A. N: If you like European rock, you will like Night Wish.), playing on the radio.

Before she knew it, she had somehow, got out of the car and was sitting in some fancy restaurant. She couldn't even begin to tell you the name. Bura tried to listen closely, as Marin began to give Bura her spill about how she and another guy met. " This is her, what?...ummm…3 guy this month." She nodded quickly and continued to listen to her, until something or should I say Someone caught her eye. She watched this Young waiter, probably in his 20's go walking across the restaurant. He had this long black hair pulled back into a pony tail, and beautiful black eyes. His smile was bright, and before she knew it, she was starting to drool. Marin instantly noticed that, Bura was paying her no mind, but instead looking at this hottie across the room.

" I know him" She whispered to Marin. " I can't remember where though, His name is Goten. He sings in a band. He's absolutely phenomenal." Her friend looked behind her, and gazed upon the beauty Bura was talking about.

" Ohhhh, and he has long hair. That a bonus with me."

" I know isn't he HOT! Man, but I bet you he has a girl." Bura continued to stare at the hottie, until she saw him glance over there at her. He seemed to recognize her also. Bura watched intensely, as he began to walk over to her.

" Excuse me, do I know you from somewhere?" She gathered every ounce of her strong will.

" Yes, but I can't remember where either. My name is Bura."

" Goten." He reached out his hand and shook it lightly.

" Goten this is my friend Marin." Marin smiled sweetly at him, and looked him from head to toe.

" I hear, Goten, that you sing, and that" She glanced quickly as Bura " Your phenomenal."

"Really?" He put his hand behind his head and gave a big smile. " I don't know about that."

" But you are." Bura added quickly. " At least I think so." She blushed at her words and looked down.

"Well, I have to get back to work, nice meeting you again."

She nodded and looked at her friend.

" Well, Marin, Isn't he cute."

"Eh, he's ok. Marc is cuter."

" Well I think he HOT."

A.N: Well that's it….That how I met him. He was a waiter, I just so happen to be a guest. And let me tell you my life has been crazy ever since. Next chapter is the first time he takes me out. Thanks guys for your awesome reviews. I haven't written for about 2 yrs, and so my skills are MORE than a little rusty. My mom was actually the person, who told me I should write my life down, since I met him. But she doesn't know about the close calls we had coughs such as in the first chapter.And believe me I have had more than just that. And there all very recent, so recent it was 2 nights ago.


	5. The New Hope

Earlier I was asked if it was one of those stories where you start from the end. No, it was one of those stories where you start from the middle. The reason why I chose to start with that portion, was because it was a turning point in my life. It was the first time we had ever kissed, and the first time after that night, we actually looked back into how close our friendship has become since then. Which it why I started the story off from that point, and started looking back from then.

Ch5. The New Hope!

Bura drove in her car furious. Her mom was with her and it seemed like she was going to be forced to go to this function whether she liked it or not. You see, last week, Goten had invited Bura to a club he was the leader of called the new hope. It was a group of college students who would get together every Monday night, to chill. Bura wasn't even out of high school yet, but somehow this didn't bother Goten. He still wanted her to come. She had spent hours, making herself look good, and even went the extra mile, by wearing high heels. She drove up to the building, and sat in her car. Suddenly, she didn't want to go anymore. Bura watched as people walked in and out of the building and without a second thought, she backed her car out and went home. The whole ride home, she tried to think of a lie, to tell her mom, why she was home. She thought she had a good fool-proof lie UNTIL, she actually had to tell it to her mom. From there is just came unravealed.

Which is why now, her mom is in the car and she being forced to drive back. She heard lecture after lecture about how, when you say your going to do something your supposed to do it. She thought her were going to burst until her mom grew silent quickly. Bura didn't even try to make conversation, but instead let her mom sit there quietly.

After a few moments, Bulma said. " What do you think about Goten?"

"What! What do you mean?"

"Would you date him?"

" I have never really thought about it. I mean he's really hot! And it would be cool to date him, but I don't know" She blushed and tried to conceal a smile. " What makes you say that?"

" Oh I don't know, I was just wondering if maybe you have ever thought about dating Goten that is all." The car became quiet again, and both, mentally thought about how it could be. Before she knew it, she was at the building again, she had stepped out of the car. Her mind was realing from her mother's words.

"What about Goten?" She had never really thought about him. Sure she thought she was cute but to date him that was a thought that never crossed her mind. She had only began talking to him for a week. She barely knew him. It had been a month, since that meeting in the restaurant and he hadn't dare crossed her mind since then. now she has found herself standing her in the door way of a place she didn't even know existed.

She walked in and heard the voice of Goten come from the very loud mic. "I don't know a single person here." She thought to herself. But still she kept walking. There was no way she could walk out now. Her mom had taken the car and left her here stranded. She told her not to call unless, it was over. And she couldn't tell her it would be over in 30 mins. That was a lie Bulma was to smart to believe. She smiled back at Goten, as he noticed from the front that she was there. "Tiffany," He said over the mic. Everyone in the room turned around to look at this "Tiffany?"

"Tiffany?" Bura thought to herself, "Who the hell is Tiffany, I thought he was going to say hi to me." Bura stopped and looked around. She didn't see anyone behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bura! HEY!" She look back at her friend, who stood there with a sheepish grin on his face. Bura smiled and took a seat near the back. She decided to sit alone, she didn't know anyone well enough to try to sit with anyone there. Goten took a seat near the front and handed the mic over to his friend who would be speaking.

Bura let her thoughts wander and she began to look around the room at the décor. Suddenly she was knocked out of her thoughts by the sound of a voice.

"Will you be fine sitting back there, by yourself, miss?" Her head snapped back around and she looked into the eyes of the guest speaker.

"Yes," She stuttered out, she face turned blood red and she looked down at the table in front of her. Before she knew it, a girl had taken a seat beside her, and began talking to her.

She really wasn't in the talking mood, as the girl went on and on. Mentally, she wished her torment would be over, and hoped that somehow somekind of good, would come from coming to this club tonight.

Unknown to Bura, Bulma had come back and had taken a seat in the very back of the room. But bulma wasn't watching the guest speaker or her daughter being talked to death, by this unknown girl. But instead she watched the long hair young man, peak over his shoulders, every now and then, and watch Bura. He seemed to be fascinated by her looks and could keep his eyes to the front. By the time the man had stopped talking, Goten jumped up from his seat, and raced over to his friend. He greeted her with a Huge hug, and talked to her a little bit. She didn't even know anything like this could come from a guy. But it did. She smiled sweetly, as she looked into his eyes, and watched as he talked to her nicely.

She couldn't help but notice, how nicely his lips curved with every word that emerged form his lips, and she wished more than anything that she could kiss him. "Thanks for coming, I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show."

" I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled sweetly and thought to herself " I actually was going to miss it."

"Well thanks again, and I hope I shall see you next week."

"mos def!"

A.N. Alrighty Guys that's it. I really hope you like it. If you have any questions feel free to ask me and in the next chapter I will answer them, the best I can. I love you guys, and thanks again for your AWESOME comments, you just don't know how good it makes me feel, especially since I already think my writing is crap, b/c I haven't done for a long time.


End file.
